


Here

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Swan queen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This popped into my head while I was reading a fic. No context, no explanation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was reading a fic. No context, no explanation.

Regina pulled in a nearly silent, shuddering breath, her eyes closing against the tears that forged a trail down her cheeks.

Watching her, Emma stepped closer, gently wrapping her arms around the other woman. One arm wrapped around Regina’s back, under her arm, hand splayed just beneath the opposite shoulder blade. The other cupped the back of her neck, encouraging her to Emma’s shoulder.

A hiccuping sob escaped Regina’s lips, and she pressed her face into Emma’s neck, hands clutching the back of the blonde’s shirt, greedily taking the offered comfort.

Emma’s hand at Regina’s neck slid up into the soft hair at the base of her skull, fingers massaging gently. “I’ve got you,” she breathed into the brunette’s ear. “You’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
